Chercher sa raison
by Scamille
Summary: Il observe, il erre de villes en villages depuis plusieurs mois. Que cherche Uchiwa Sasuke ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Uchiwa Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura et Orochimaru, ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

--- 

Umehara Itsuki

---

Le matin venait tout juste de commencer et déjà un homme avançait sur son vélo. Deux énormes sacs y étaient accrochés autour des roues arrière et un panier en tissus devant le guidon. Il pédalait irrégulièrement, s'arrêtant à chaque maison pour y déposer un paquet, une enveloppe ou une pile de papier brillant et coloré.  
L'homme était facteur. A une centaine de mètres, non loin de lui, un jeune homme observait chacun de ses faits et gestes. Ses profonds yeux noirs le suivaient sans autre but que lui. Le facteur continua sa tournée sans voir celui qui le suivait, et le soleil montait dans le ciel.

A midi, l'homme descendit de son vélo et le posa contre le mur d'un restaurant dans lequel il pénétra.  
C'était un homme calme, avec ses habitudes. Il signala sa présence d'un geste de la main à une femme qui semblait tenir le restaurant. Elle hocha la tête et il alla s'asseoir à une table au fond de la pièce, la même que les jours précédents. Un serveur arriva peu de temps après, les bras chargés d'un plat, celui du jour.

« Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui, monsieur Umehara ? »

Umehara Itsuki était un habitué des lieux : chaque midi, il venait déjeuner ici, à la même table, à la même heure. L'homme leva ses baguettes et entama son repas. Il mangeait lentement en regardant aux alentours. Dans le restaurant bruyant, il voyait chaque jour des gens différents : des voyageurs, des familles venues pour une occasion, des hommes et femmes d'affaires pressés et de temps à autres, un samouraïs à la recherche d'une quête.

Quand son regard se dirigea face à lui, il eut un sursaut. Un jeune homme aux yeux noirs le détaillait.

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de jour qu'il apparaissait devant lui quand il mangeait et comme à chaque fois, il ne l'avait pas vu et entendu arriver. Le jeune homme ne commandait rien et se contentait de l'observer sans rien dire. Puis quand le facteur avait fini, il posait la monnaie sur la table, saluait de loin la propriétaire des lieux puis quittait le restaurant, suivit par le jeune homme. Il soupira en constatant qu'encore aujourd'hui il s'était fait surprendre par ce jeune qui devait être à peine plus âgé que son propre fils.

Le jeune homme suivait ses gestes un à un quand, sans crier gare, il se leva et disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Le facteur, intrigué, regarda vers la sortie. Il ne le voyait plus, un groupe formé de deux hommes et d'une femme venait de pénétrer dans le restaurant. Chacun d'eux portait un bandeau frontal orné d'une plaque métallique frappée de trois traits horizontaux.  
Il jeta de l'argent sur la table puis continua sa tournée.

Il ne revit le jeune homme que tard dans l'après midi. Il marchait silencieusement à ses cotés. Le soleil de la fin de journée se reflétait dans ses cheveux qui renvoyaient des reflets bleutés. Itsuki appréciait assez sa présence c'est pourquoi il demanda :

« As-tu eu un problème, ce midi ?  
― … »

Le jeune homme ne répondait jamais, il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait à ses cotés et la raison qui le poussait à le suivre sur le même parcours des après-midi durant. Mais quelque chose le poussait à l'accepter sans poser de questions, sans quoi, il se doutait, il ne le reverrait plus. Il ne possédait rien dans son attitude de sympathique, sa conversation n'était aucunement intéressante (il ne parlait jamais), il ne connaissait rien de lui et personne ne semblait le connaître en ville.

Itsuki poussa la porte de sa résidence, laissant le jeune homme s'éloigner. Il retrouvait son appartement où sa femme et son fils l'attendaient pour le dîner.

----------

Perché sur un toit, il observait encore et toujours. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un facteur aux journées répétitives. Il voyait l'homme agenouillé à une table basse, plongeant ses baguettes dans un bol et portant à sa bouche une boulette de riz. Une femme et un enfant l'imitaient. Sasuke distinguait leurs lèvres qui bougeaient très rapidement. Itsuki se leva et conduisit son fils vers une pièce qu'il ne pouvait voir de son poste observatoire tandis que son épouse rangeait la cuisine. Il contempla les lumières s'éteindre une à une ne laissant place qu'à l'obscurité.

Sasuke leva la tête et chercha la lune. Dans quelques jours elle serait pleine.

----------

Il ne pleuvait pas mais le soleil ne brillait pas non plus, le temps était triste. Un vent léger soufflait dans le dos d'Umehara Itsuki. Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Cette journée était d'une infinie morosité et d'une affreuse banalité.

Itsuki avançait sur son vélo, s'arrêtait, déposait le courrier puis repartait quelques mètres plus loin. L'homme regarda sa montre, encore quelques maisons et il irait prendre son déjeuner. Il bifurqua sur sa droite. Au coin de la rue, le jeune homme aux traits froids semblait l'attendre. Itsuki fut surpris : habituellement, il ne le voyait pas avant midi, mais il ne dit rien de peur de le faire fuir.

Il se dirigea, pour ne pas changer vers son restaurant habituel suivit par Sasuke qui n'avait rien dit.  
Itsuki commanda son repas et s'apprêtait à en faire autant pour le jeune homme qui refusa d'un signe de tête négatif en fermant les yeux.

Il mangeait quand Sasuke prononça ses premiers mots  
« C'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez.  
― Pourquoi donc ? questionna l'homme étonné un instant.  
― Ce soir est la pleine lune. »

Itsuki détailla son visage dénudé d'expression. Il ne comprenait pas ce que la pleine lune venait faire dans cette histoire. Il sentit malgré tout une légère menace dans ses paroles. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'entamer une conversation avec lui mais il ne répondit pas, il continuait d'étudier ses faits et gestes.

La fin de la journée se passa comme les précédentes et quand Itsuki passa le seuil de la porte de sa résidence, il vit, en se retournant, le corps du jeune homme disparaître au coin d'une rue.

----------

La lune était pleine. Il la voyait à travers les nuages. Il distinguait les tâches plus sombres à sa surface. Elle formait un rond parfait. Perché au sommet d'un arbre à l'aide se son chakra, il remonta la manche de sa veste, défit les bandages qui entouraient son bras. Il sortit un kunaï de sa pocha à armes. Il trancha la peau au dessus d'une série de cicatrice de la même taille que la blessure qu'il venait de s'infliger. Le sang coula et il lécha le liquide carmin qui s'échappait et se répandait sur son bras.

Quand Sasuke eut lavé la blessure et que son bras ne saignait plus, il replaça le bandage et remit sa veste en place. Il donna un dernier regard vers la lune cachée derrière un nuage et il s'enfuit dans la nuit.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---

Utagawa Ichigo

---

Uchiwa Sasuke courait dans la forêt depuis le milieu de la nuit. Il n'aurait jamais crut que ce qui semblait être un petit bois était en réalité immense. Il ne connaissait pas bien la région et ne comptait pas s'y attarder plus de deux ou trois lunes encore. Il voyait donc les arbres qui se succédaient les uns aux autres, tous un peu semblables. Il guettait les éventuels odeurs ou bruits suspects aux alentours. De toutes façons, ici ou ailleurs, il était recherché et donc en continuel danger. Mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger dans son avancé.

Il remarqua enfin une lumière extérieure à la forêt. Il ne précipita pas ses mouvements et continua son ascension quelques minutes durant puis il sentit finalement la caresse du soleil sur sa peau pâle.

Il se trouvait perché au sommet d'une colline. En contrebas, on distinguait une ville, plus importante que les précédentes par lesquelles il avait cheminé. La capitale du pays de l'herbe, sans doute. Vers le nord, de multiples petites maisons entrecoupées de rues plus ou moins étroites étaient plantées. A l'opposé, des volutes de fumées dessinaient d'étranges nuages bas dans le ciel.

Il faisait beau et il pénétra dans la ville à la recherche de sa prochaine cible.

Une animation qu'il jugea écoeurante se dégageait des rues commerçantes où des hommes et des femmes criaient pour vanter leur produit. Sasuke s'appliqua à se fondre dans la masse de touristes et de passants. Il ne devait pas être repéré, mais surtout, il détestait être le centre de l'attention.

Une jeune fille, qui devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans de moins que lui, aidait une vieille femme à monter les quelques marches qui la menait chez elle. Assis sur un banc public, il l'observait. Il lut les remerciements de la grand-mère :

« Merci, mademoiselle Utagawa, que ferais-je sans vous ? »  
La jeune fille était de dot, il ne put voir sa réponse.  
« Utagawa … Ichigo ? »  
Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en un signe affirmatif.  
« Utagawa Ichigo, se répéta-t-il »

Il venait de la trouver, sa nouvelle cible. Un éclair de satisfaction passa dans ses yeux et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut.

----------

Il avait établit son campement dans la forêt cette nuit là. Le soleil était levé depuis une heure environ. Il ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Il renifla puis rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac à dos qu'il plaça sur son dos, effaça les quelques traces qu'il venait de laisser puis il disparut en direction de la ville.

Il trouva Utagawa Ichigo devant chez elle, occupée à arroser les fleurs avant de se rendre à l'école. Il fixait la jeune fille sans montrer sa présence.

Il avait voulu tester ses réactions au début de la nouvelle lune. Elle marchait dans une rue et il l'avait croisée en sens inverse et l'avait légèrement bousculée. Quand elle avait posé son regard sur lui, son visage était devenu plus rouge qu'un coquelicot devant le jeune homme séduisant face à elle et bafouillait des excuses. Il ne s'énervait plus aujourd'hui, mais il décida de ne plus réapparaître devant sa cible ou elle perdrait tout son capital de naturel et de spontanéité.

Il se tenait au coin d'une rue et quand elle prit le chemin de l'école, il s'arrangea pour se trouver suffisamment près d'elle pour entendre les conversations qu'elle tiendrait avec les passants, ses voisins ou encore les commerçants qui la connaissaient. Il étudiait son comportement avec autrui et il supportait sans broncher les piaillements inutiles de ses amies et les babillements stupides de la vieille dame qu'elle aidait tous les soirs à rentrer chez elle. Il écoutait, analysait, tentait de se mettre à sa place et de comprendre ses réactions et son comportement.

Ce jour là, il la suivait en rentrant le midi chez elle pour prendre son déjeuné. Il sentit soudain une présence agressive de chakra importante non loin de lui.

Si la pleine lune n'avait pas été aussi loin, il aurait fuit en attendant le prochain cycle mais dans ce cas, il n'avait pas encore fini son étude d'Utagawa Ichigo, première fille d'Utagawa Hansuke, peintre à ses heures perdues.

Il s'éloigna du domicile de la jeune fille et partit à la recherche des ninjas gêneurs.

Il étaient trois : deux femmes et un homme. Ils ne paraissaient pas très puissants. Ils venaient de réserver deux chambres dans une auberge. Sasuke apparut dans un nuage au milieu du couloir où se trouvaient les trois ninjas. Le jeune homme avisa leur bandeau frontal. Suna.

Ils se figèrent et détaillèrent le jeune arrivant qui activa ses sharingans.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'un quart de secondes pour réagir. L'homme qui se trouvait en face d'eux était un Uchiwa. Lequel ? La femme qui tenait les clefs de la chambre ne savait pas, mais de toutes façons, si elle se souvenait bien, les derniers membres de ce clan se trouvaient tous dans le bingo book. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se lança à la suite des ses compagnons poursuivants le jeune homme qui les attirait dans la forêt, à l'écart des regards des civils.

« Le cadavre de l'aîné des Uchiwa a été retrouvé il y a plusieurs mois à la frontière d'Oto, déclara l'autre femme qui se trouvait être le chef de la mission, le seul jounin de l'équipe.  
― Il s'agit donc … d'Uchiwa Sasuke ? »  
Elle hocha la tête. Sa compagne se demandait s'il avait bien fait de poursuivre le jeune criminel.  
« Si nous parvenons à le capturer, Suna pourra faire pression sur Konoha, analysa le ninja de l'équipe. Sa capture ne peut être qu'une bénédiction pour notre Kazekage. »

Elle pensa que le raisonnement était un peu rapide mais n'étant pas le chef de mission, elle n'avait qu'à suivre les ordres donner et là, en l'occurrence, ils consistaient à capturer, mort ou vif, Uchiwa Sasuke. Elle frissonna.

Sasuke les attendait calment dans une prairie à l'écart de tout. Le groupe ne tarda pas à arriver. Il se tenait devant eux, impassible, pour ne pas changer. Les trois ninjas n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour commencer le combat. Ils enchaînèrent techniques sur techniques puis finalement, ils comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas de tailles à l'affronter. Les virgules dans les yeux rouge de l'Uchiwa avait laissé place à un dessin beaucoup plus complexe, plus dangereux, plus mortel, plus effrayant encore, mangekyou sharingan.

Ils perdirent contact avec la réalité. Devant eux, un monde chargé de noir. Chacun revivait les éléments de son passé les plus douloureux. La kunoïchi hurla en se sentant transpercée par un sabre._ Ce n'est qu'une illusion, une simple technique d'illusions, rien de tout cela n'est réel. _Pourtant, elle sentait la lame se glisser à l'intérieur de son corps et la brûlure qu'elle provoquait. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut sa coéquipière, la tête entre les mains, tentant de se remettre debout, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. L'autre ninja était déjà à terre.

Plus tard, trois corps gisaient à l'orée de la forêt, la gorge simplement tranchée.

----------

Utagawa Ichigo ouvrit le journal et commença la lecture de la première page à voix haute. Elle avait pris l'habitude, depuis quelques jours, à la demande de la vieille dame, de venir lui lire les nouvelles de la journée.

« Oh, mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle avant de commencer sa lecture à voix haute. Vous saviez, Madame Akamatsu, que trois ninjas ont été assassiné à une centaine de mètres de la ville ?  
― Ne panique donc pas, Ichigo, calma la vieille dame, les ninjas ne tuent pas et ne sont pas tuer au hasard. Tu n'as rien à craindre.»

La jeune fille poursuivit sa lecture, pas si rassurée qu'elle l'aurait espéré, malgré les dires de la vieille Akamatsu.

Dans un coin sombre de la maison, Sasuke eut un sourire moqueur. C'en était presque honteux de la part d'un village caché de voir les cadavres de ses ninjas découverts par des civils avant le village lui-même. Suna tombait dans la décadence, son petit massacre le prouvait une fois de plus. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires, lui, il s'en contre fichait.

Suna ou un autre, il ne s'y intéressait plus depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

----------

Il vit le soleil décliner alors que sa cible arrosait ses plantes. Il descendit de son poste observatoire et marcha sur le trottoir opposé dans sa direction. Il avançait à un rythme qui s'accordait avec celui des passants. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle quand elle leva les yeux. Il balaya la rue du regard, ses yeux passèrent sur elle mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Elle rougit comme la première fois. Il ne la voyait plus, à présent. Il prenait la direction de la sortie de la ville, celle à l'opposée de celle par laquelle il était arrivé.

Dans l'obscurité naissante, il vit la route terreuse et les champs à perte de vue. Peu lui importait la nature du paysage, seules ses cibles comptaient.

Il s'assura que personne ne le suivait ou ne l'avait repéré et il s'engagea sur la voix déserte la nuit tombée.

Assis sur un rocher à une centaine des mètres de la route, il contemplait la lune ronde. Sa douce lumière froide se mêlait à ses cheveux bruns aux reflets bleus. Le rouge de ses yeux tranchait violemment avec le reste de son corps.

Il retroussa la manche de sa veste et d'un geste souple défit les bandages qui recouvraient son bras. Il empoigna un kunaï. Il fit glisser la lame sur sa peau qui se coupait. Un filet mince de sang s'écoula tout le long jusqu'à se retrouver au creux de sa main. Le liquide carmin s'effilait entre les doigts. Il ne le laissa pas tomber au sol et lécha les gouttes qui tombaient une à une.

Il attendit que la plaie sèche et il replaça le bandage.

Il ne se mutilait pas, non. Ces coupures régulières, une plaie de la longueur de son pouce tous les deux centimètres exactement, il ne se les infligeait pas comme des punitions. Il ne souffrait pas et il n'en tirait aucune jouissance.

C'était seulement un moyen de se rappeler du nombre de pleines lunes qu'il avait passé durant lesquelles il survivait depuis la mort d'Itachi.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

---

Uchiyama Isano

---

Il avait tué Uchiwa Itachi un soir de pleine lune. Il s'était demandé le soir juste avant le combat si le hasard y était pour quelque chose ou bien si le destin en avait décidé ainsi. Il vengeait ses parents, sa famille, douze ans après son assassinat, une nuit de pleine lune. La boucle était bouclée.

----------

Uchiyama Isano fit entrer ses élèves dans sa classe. Quelques enfants couraient encore dans la cours de récréation. Vingt-cinq têtes brunes d'un mètre environ s'essayèrent bruyamment devant l'institutrice qui attendait le calme patiemment.

Depuis quinze ans qu'elle enseignait, Isano savait comment s'y prendre avec les enfants. D'une voix calme et quelque peu autoritaire, elle leur demanda se sortir leur cahier de mathématiques. Elle commença la leçon quelques minutes plus tard, écoutée attentivement par tous les élèves.

Sasuke détaillait la femme qui menait son cours avec une grande sérénité. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait et il lui était impossible de lire sur ses lèvres : elle lui tournait le dos la plupart du temps. Il avait trouvé difficilement sa nouvelle cible quinze jours après la nouvelle lune. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la possibilité de s'imprégner comme il l'entendait de la vie de sa nouvelle cible, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir la femme se mouvoir entre les tables des élèves.

----------

Isano ne passait pas souvent ses soirées chez elle. Une fois finies ses corrections et la préparation de sa classe pour le lendemain, elle revêtait son manteau (parce qu'il commençait à faire froid), passait la porte de son appartement, et glissaient les clefs dans une poche intérieure.

Elle se rendait ensuite dans un bar où généralement elle ne connaissait personne. Elle s'asseyait et commandait un saké. Elle laissait la musique lui résonner dans les oreilles, les yeux à moitié fermés. La plupart du temps, quelqu'un venait s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle le regardait longtemps avant de lui adresser la parole. Souvent, elle discutait avec un inconnu qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Un voyageur, une femme de passage, une jeune femme venue à l'occasion d'un anniversaire, un habitué ivrogne qui l'oublierait, et tant d'autre qu'elle-même oubliait. Mais elle aimait cela.

Ce soir là, elle écoutait la musique, une chanson un peu vieille, qu'elle écoutait durant sa jeunesse, les yeux fermés, attendant de sentir la présence d'un éventuel inconnu. Elle n'entendit rien mais quand elle souleva ses paupières après que la musique se fut arrêtée, elle découvrit un jeune homme assis devant elle qui remuait une paille dans son milk-shake. Comme à chaque fois, elle le dévisagea longuement. Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il attendait. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, peau scandaleusement pâle, lèvres fines, taille non définie.  
« C'est naturel les reflets bleus dans tes cheveux ? »  
Sasuke hocha la tête et ne fut pas surpris du tutoiement. Depuis une semaine, il la suivait dans ses sorties nocturnes, ce soir, il avait décidé d'entrer en scène. Il ferait partit de sa longue liste d'inconnu et d'ici un mois, elle ne souviendrait plus de lui, en cas de danger, il serait déjà bien loin.  
« Je trouve cela étrange comme couleur. »  
Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder pour lui faire comprendre de continuer.

« Tu fais quoi, ici ?  
― Je voyage, je me rends au pays de l'eau pour le mariage ma sœur. »  
Un très beau mensonge qu'elle accepta sans broncher.  
« J'étais mariée autrefois, dit-elle pensive. On ne s'aimait pas vraiment, mais à nous deux, on vivait bien, dans notre petite maison, avec notre travail, nos amis. Je crois que j'étais heureuse, mais d'une manière différente de celle d'aujourd'hui. Et puis un jour, il est mort après un accident sur un chantier. Je fus triste, finalement je l'aimais sans être amoureuse.  
― La vie est parfois cruelle, n'est-ce pas ?  
― Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle »

Elle continua à lui parler et Sasuke se forçait à répondre par de brèves phrases pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête. Elle prit congé de lui en regarda sa montre et en estimant qu'elle devait rentrer. Elle s'éclipsa dans l'obscurité laissant à Sasuke la tâche de payer l'addition. Il remua encore, pensivement, la paille dans son milk-shake qu'il n'avait pas bu puis disparut dans le noir.

----------

Il n'était pas difficile de suivre les déplacements d'Uchiyama Isano. Elle passait ses journées dans l'école de son quartier, puis elle rentrait chez elle pour ressortir trois ou quatre heures plus tard pour se rendre dans un bar dans lequel elle s'installait à une table d'où elle ne bougeait pas de la soirée.

Sasuke l'avait observé chaque soir, assis à quelques tables de la sienne, confondu dans les fumées diverses mais pourtant si proche. Il voyait par la fenêtre la lune presque ronde. Cette fois encore, il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait mais il ne désespérait pas.

----------

Perché au sommet d'un temple, il fixait encore la lune. Il n'était plus croyant et se demandait même s'il avait crut en quelque chose un jour. Il retira sa veste, ignorant la morsure du froid et il déroula le bandage de son bras. De son autre bras, il attrapa un kunaï et une blessure vint rejoindre ses sœurs sur la peau diaphane.

Cette fois encore il n'avait pas trouvé le sens de sa vie.

Il avait tué Uchiwa Itachi. Croyant que sa mort lui rendrait sa liberté, son goût à la vie, et qu'il pourrait enfin vivre sans le remord. Le remord d'être le seul survivant de la tuerie de son frère qu'il avait tant admiré. Pour parvenir à ses fins, il avait trahit son village et blessé les membres de son équipe, surtout Naruto.

Il avait tué Uchiwa Itachi. Oubliant qu'il perdait ainsi le but qu'il avait donné à sa vie, sa seule réalité : la vengeance. Il était perdu, ne sachant plus que faire de sa vie, frustré de n'avoir ressenti aucune satisfaction en plantant son sabre dans le cœur de sa Némésis.

Il avait tué Uchiwa Itachi. Et ne savait plus aujourd'hui pour qui il vivait encore. Retourner à Konoha revenait à signer son arrêt de mort, il ne reverrait probablement jamais Naruto ou Sakura, il ne comptait donc plus pour eux. Il ne possédait plus aucune famille. Orochimaru n'en voulait qu'à son corps. Il n'avait aucune cause à défendre. Il ne manifestait aucune passion. Il était détruit.

Cette fois encore il n'avait pas trouvé le sens de sa vie.

Il parcourait les pays à la recherche de ses cibles. Umehara Istuki, Utagawa Ichigo, Uchiyama Isano, et tant d'autre avant et après. Ces personnages qui, il l'espérait, pourraient lui rendre, à travers ses observations, sa raison de vivre qu'Uchiwa Itachi avait pris avec lui en mourant.

Il décrocha son regard de la lune puis il sauta souplement du toit. Il atterrit en silence, accroupi, sur le sol terreux. Il continuait sa marche incessante vers sa vie, de nouveau à la recherche d'une nouvelle cible.

---

* * *


End file.
